


Scary

by Scarletbat



Series: You and Me along with side snippets too! [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Threats of Castration implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: Bart wants a baby, Jaime didn't expect it is all.





	Scary

They were at the park, don't know why or when they were just there.

 

Pups were playing with each other getting all dirty and gross Parents scolding them for ruining their new shirts. 

 

But they didn't have a pup to scold or hold or love… 

 

“Jaime I want a pup.” Bart said and Jaime choked. 

 

“what?” 

 

“I want you to screw me and put a bun in my oven for god's sake!” Bart hissed and Jaime gulped. 

 

“Might I ask what brought this on?” Jaime chuckled and Bart huffed. 

 

“We're in a park full of pups who have parents to love and hold and cry to when they want their boo boos kissed and I want a pup so I can be there for them, who I can scold and love an-”

 

“Mi amore, you don't have to explain anymore I get it but you know that it's gonna be hard right and if you tear I'm not gonna feel any sympathy?” Jaime said jokingly and Bart narrowed his eyes. 

 

“Anymore wisecracks and I'll be sure you know I only need you penis.” Bart snapped and Jaime chuckled nervously, Bart  **_can_ ** be scary.

 

“Understood.”

 

“Good now get in the car I want to get a head start and I heard car sex is fun in this time period!” 

 

Oh lord. 


End file.
